


跑胡纸

by QxH



Category: VIP (Korea TV), 杀人优越权 - Fandom, 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: M/M, 南韩杀人魔, 牢底坐穿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 久日久?大概没有船戏⚠️不中不韩我喜欢的元素就弄进去⚠️写阴间的东西都是宾太的错⚠️无聊的腹黑丧葬业营业员和好奇心害死自己的成运大公子的故事
Relationships: 久日久, 金光日/毛泰久
Kudos: 1





	跑胡纸

1  
李太太手摸了一张牌，翻开一看，兴奋地叫：“对对糊！”  
这下她对面的两个老太太不高兴了，直叹自己今儿个是真的运气臭。金光日探头一看，“嚯！李太太真的什么都有了啊！”  
老妇人的皱纹都是笑意，嘴上还是说：“唉，没想到等个灰的空档都能赚上一把运气。”  
金光日笑着接过同事递给他的一个小小的白玉盒子，将它交给李太太。  
“您的已经好了。”  
李太太微笑接过骨灰盒，鞠躬挥别老姐妹们走了。  
金光日看了两眼李太太的背影，就转身回殡仪馆内。李正权又在和另外一个排夜班的同事商量调班值夜。  
“明天家里有事不能上白班，我替你值夜班吧？”说着点了根烟给对方，同事爽快答应了。  
金光日默默地打开自己的储物柜，抓了一把甘菊花泡茶喝。

晚上金光日缩在墓园一棵松柏旁边，一辆小型货车开了进园。  
金光日见车开到殡仪馆外的停车场，司机下了车和另外一个人影一起将一个尸袋抬进殡仪馆。  
他已经隐约知道大概怎么回事。按捺不住心里的激动，他绕到殡仪馆背面。  
万籁俱静，只听得到焚化炉焚烧后高热的气体在排气管轰鸣的声音。  
李政权和司机走到货车旁交易。  
“我不能这么干下去了…….迟早有人会知道我干的事情吧？而且怎么说，尸体怎么越来越多？我再调夜班没借口了…….”  
司机不耐烦地说了两句：“有钱你就干下去，被人发现是你的事，你得安排好。”说着递给他一个信封。  
李政权讪讪地接过信封，目送司机开车出了墓园，就回到殡仪馆里，全程不知道被有心人目睹了。

成运市某娱乐场所一个失火案件导致40多人窒息性死亡，这些尸体被法医解剖后，送到了殡仪馆来。平日悠闲的职工不得不加班加点给这些尸体火化。尸体经过法医和受害者家属辨认后要加上名牌确认身份，金光日取下三个尸袋的名牌给三个焚化炉分配尸体，等待焚化完毕后再将同事铲好的骨灰盒贴个名牌。这一切都要在明天下午四点前搞完，四点半就要将骨灰分给前来的家属。难得的一次通宵作业，大家都有点吃不消，李政权和金英喜都累得直接躺在停尸间打盹了。  
金光日坐在办公室里，左瞧瞧右看看。他见大伙休息的休息，抽烟的抽烟，没人管剩下的尸体。一个恶作剧的萌芽蹦了出来。  
停尸间的金英喜睡的迷迷糊糊，他听到一阵嘶哑的喊声，但又睡过去了。另一个同事抽完烟进来拍醒了他，问道：“老金还有多少尸体要烧？起来了快点。”  
金英喜爬了起来，他在揉了揉眼睛，先去几个焚化炉看了一眼，有个炉似乎刚烧完显示还有骨灰没扫。他默默地将灰扫进盒子里，将东西递给金光日，问：“小金啊，还有多少？”  
金光日说：“还有十五个呢哥。”  
金英喜叹口气，觉得自己好疲倦，“李政权呢？怎么人都不见了？”  
“李哥说他顶不住了，昨天又值夜班，他刚刚不是跟你一起在停尸间睡觉？”  
“我醒来没见着他。算了，我接着干，你掐时间叫我。”

第二天天刚亮没多久，就陆续有死者家属过来等自己亲人的骨灰了。他们都神情沮丧，金光日将已准备好的骨灰盒一一交给他们。  
忙碌了一天下来，几个同事都疲惫不堪。金光日抽空看了一眼手中陌生的手机，发现有人打了一个未接电话。  
他走到墓园的一个角落，回拨那个陌生电话。  
“…….你怎么回事啊老李？不是说没接到我电话就安静等我再打给你么？”  
金光日猜是那天的货车司机，他笑了：“李哥已经死了喔。你跟他有什么交易我都知道了。”  
“什…….”对方迅速挂了电话。  
他等了大概五分钟，那个电话再次打过来了。  
“…….”一个陌生男人的呼吸声在耳边响起，电流声震动了空气。  
“今晚10点在成运殡仪馆等着。”说完就挂了电话。  
金光日觉得血液在身体里燃烧着。他笑了笑把李政权的手机放回兜里。

轻松地打发疲惫的同事们回家后，金光日一个人呆在殡仪馆等到9点50分。  
他走出馆门，朗朗星空下，远处墓园路口迎来一辆并不陌生的货车，紧跟着是一辆豪华的商务四座轿车。  
“这些该死的有钱人啊…….”金光日对自己说，他捏了捏藏在裤兜里的拳头。

2  
车上下来一个穿着漂亮西装脸型棱角分明的男人，他不紧不慢地打量了一会金光日的脸，才把车门关上。  
他走近了，金光日才看到那对漆黑双眼上仿佛凿刻上去的双眼皮。  
真傲慢的双眼皮啊，他想。  
“李政权在哪？”对方一上来就问。  
金光日笑笑：“问问题之前应该先报上家门才算有礼貌吧？”  
男人低头理了理袖口和皮手套，抬眼说：“可是你也没有报上家门啊？在电话里说这么骇人听闻的话，听起来就是亡命之徒。我觉得你可能不想让我知道你是谁。”  
金光日抿了抿唇，说：“我是这的入殓师，金光日。”  
那人抬起头，直视他道：“金先生，你想要什么？”说完微微一笑。  
金光日回望他的双眼，说：“…….我很无聊，我的生活十分无聊，所以当我知道我的同事居然帮人私下火化来历不明的尸体时，我觉得我的机会来了。所以我趁他躺在停尸房休息的时候，送他一程。我有理由相信您正在做某些天理不容的事，相比起那些需要用钱才能收买的人，我相信我这种人会更加胜任为您做事。”  
一旁的司机惊骇地退了一小步。  
男人笑了，像听到这么令人愉悦的幽默似的笑，他双眼发亮，语调缓慢地问：“凭什么让我相信你呢，如果您恰巧是一位令人尊敬的卧底警察，那我可真是蒙冤受罪了。”  
金光日努努嘴巴，眼睛一转说：“看您衣着打扮和座驾，就是有钱人，有钱人什么事办不到呢？难道以您的实力，一个小小的卧底警察都纠不出来吗？”他歪着头，说出来的话并不可爱，“如果是排不上名次的有钱人，想必跟着你办事也有很多风险，那我还是尽早弃黑暗投奔光明呢。”  
男人似乎被他说的话逗乐了，伸出手来报上名：“毛泰久。”  
金光日伸手又放下：“不脱手套跟人握手是不礼貌的。”

娱乐场所火灾事件影响了成运的声望，因为那家娱乐场所是成运参股投资的。火灾事后调查暴露出包厢里有奇怪的机关，似乎是用来囚禁小姐们。  
而成运市殡仪馆也出了丑闻。通宵排班处理尸体火化的其中一人误将其同事送进火化炉当作尸体烧死了。  
金英喜被警察拘留候审。殡仪馆的同事都有点唏嘘。  
帮助成运偷偷火化那些半夜出现的尸体成了金光日的新任务。他有时候甚至住在殡仪馆里，对同事只说自己想报考公务员所以要彻夜复习。殡仪馆晚上死一般寂静，的确是个温习的好地方，虽然信奉鬼神的人不这么想。


End file.
